Life's unpredictable
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Violet's life steered in a very unpredictable direction, but a happy one nonetheless. Fem Harry/Voldemort pairing. Canon Divergence.


_A/N: Written for the Houses Competition Year 4 and Hogwarts Forum. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

_A/N 2: Genderbent story. Fem Harry/Voldemort pairing._

_House: Ravenclaw_

_Year: Prefect_

_Category: Standard_

_Prompt: [Speech] "Life is too unpredictable to plan."_

_Word Count: 1982_ (As of Google Docs)

* * *

Her eyes roamed lazily across the hall, a smile unconsciously making its way on her face when she saw Hermione and Draco dancing slowly, lost in their own little world. There was no fear anymore, no worries, only love and the promise of togetherness. Hermione and Draco - who would have thought? Certainly not Violet, of course.

"Life is too unpredictable to plan. Too unexpected. Don't you think?"

Her eyes turned away from the duo and onto the too large and shining diamond ring resting possessively on her ring finger.

"It is," she replied, finally looking at Luna beside her, and continued, "No one can know what it has in store for us. We can only prepare ourselves."

"Indeed. But there are things that we have to learn and experience on our own. We can never 'prepare' for them," Luna spoke in that wise voice of hers, and Violet followed her gaze.

Her husband stood across the hall, engaged in a one-sided and seemingly uninteresting conversation with Professor Slughorn. Apparently, Professor Slughorn was the only person other than Dumbledore who got on Tom's nerves just because of his mere existence.

"It would be a mistake if you threw away what life has given to you." Violet looked at Luna, confused. "He cares about you, and anyone would be foolish not to believe that," Luna spoke with a smile tugging at her lips. Violet looked back at her husband.

As if sensing her thoughts, Tom looked in her direction, and Violet was left a little breathless by the intensity swirling in his crimson eyes. It always bothered her that his eyes could be so expressive - it was truly unfair, she thought. She saw him making his way towards them.

"Good evening, Miss Lovegood," Tom greeted as he reached the duo, pretending not to notice her strange furry dress; he was slowly getting used to the quirky girl and her antics.

"Good evening, Professor. Violet and I were discussing the unpredictabilities of life and the surprises it gives us," Luna hummed.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hmm. Like how you want to tell your wife that she looks beautiful, but you can't. And how you always blush whenever she's around but you thinking no one notices."

Tom's face got all red as did Violet's. She clutched Luna's arm, avoiding her husband's gaze. Lunal didn't seem to find anything odd though and continued, "I promised Neville a dance. I think I should go and remind him about it."

Violet let go of her, shifting uncomfortably in her place. Luna was about to leave when she turned to Tom and said, "Professor, Violet hates parties. Maybe you should take her out for stargazing or a quiet walk. The Nargles have told me that the weather seems lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," he said, and Luna walked away leaving them alone. He turned his attention back to his wife, not knowing what to say. He was often left moonstruck in her presence nowadays, not that his wife knew about it.

She looked nothing less than a goddess in the beautiful emerald gown that he'd gifted her. Her hair was tied in a low bun, and Slytherin's locket around her neck looked as though it were made for her.

"You look beautiful," Tom couldn't help but whisper, making her look at him with a shy smile.

"Thank you," she murmured and turned her gaze towards the other guests. It was the first ever Yule Celebration after the war had ended, and she could say that everyone was happy since the treaty had been signed. It was evident in the way Dumbledore was enjoying his life as the cheerful headmaster, and the content that Draco and Hermione had found in each other despite their blood status, and the way Snape was starting to treat every house equally. Remus was happy being the new History of Magic Professor since he was no more considered as an abomination after the 'Creature Protection Act' was passed by Minister Amelia Bones. All was well.

"Let's go," Tom murmured, offering her his arm and got a confused look in return.

"Where?"

"I don't like parties any more than you do. Might as well take Miss Lovegood's suggestion in consideration," he spoke.

Violet slipped her arm through his without any hesitation. They were about to leave the Great Hall when the duo bumped into Tracey Davis. The girl glared daggers at Violet, in a fit of jealousy, seeing how close she stood to the Dark Lord. Ever since Tom had shown his true face to the rest of the Wizarding World, the girl had been lusting after him. She'd practically announced that she would only marry the Dark Lord or die a virgin - her obsession with Lord Voldemort was one to rival even Bellatrix's.

Tom untangled his arm from Violet's and instead placed a possessive hand on her waist, "Anything the matter Miss Davis?"

The girl paled brilliantly when his raging crimson eyes gave her a clear warning to stay away from_ his _Violet.

"Nothing, my Lord," she stuttered and scurried away.

He looked at Violet who now sported a concerned face and cursed the girl internally. He hated to see his wife upset.

"Come," he said steering away from their prior destination.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Violet asked Tom as they both stood at the edge of the Black Lake.

"When I was at Hogwarts, I used to come here whenever I needed to clear my mind. Thought you'd like some fresh air too," Tom spoke, looking at her worriedly, "Tell me what's going on your mind."

Violet sighed with a slight smile and looked at him fondly. "If you're thinking that seeing Davis would spoil my lovely mood, then you're wrong. But thank you for bringing me here. The party was utterly boring."

"You're not upset?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I have given up on what people think about me. Even when I was their 'savior', they weren't particularly fond of me," she shrugged. The chilly wind blew, making her shiver and wrap arms around herself.

It didn't take even a second for Tom to take off his overly-expensive robe, and drape it over Violet's shoulders - the swift action making her look at him with unreadable expressions. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled when he tightened his hold on her. The weather was indeed very lovely tonight.

"You know, this was the place I came back from meeting my father for the first time," Tom started. He didn't know why he was telling her about the worst day of his life but it seemed important. "He said that he didn't want me. That I'm nothing but a freak who should have died along with my mother."

He could feel her eyes on him but he wanted to get it all out of his chest, "I loathed him, I really did. I know what my mother did to him wasn't right, but what he did to me wasn't right either."

"You are_ not _any of those words that he used to describe you," she said defiantly. "He was wrong in his assumption about you." _Just like me_, she wanted to add, but didn't. Tom wasn't anything like the monster she'd thought. He was strong and powerful, yet still a thoughtful and caring person. No one could escape his wrath if anything happened to her or Nagini, she knew.

"I know that now, dear wife," he chuckled lightly trying to cheer her up a bit. "He wasn't a very nice person."

It seemed though, that the topic of parents brought forth unpleasant memories for her, and it hurt to see that he was responsible for them.

"Your father was one of the most dangerous and righteous Aurors ever," he said as he looked directly at her; it was an attempt on his part to ease her pain.

"He was?"

"Hmm. As much as I hate to admit it, James Potter truly was well versed and ruthless in his job, and destroyed several of my thought-out plans brilliantly." Violet snorted making him huff a bit.

"And my mum?" she asked with a bit of hope in her eyes, "I know you'd never met her but do you know anything about her? I want to know about her too. I'm tired of hearing that I have her eyes."

"Lily Potter was a fierce duellist and a wise woman, Violet. She was the second bravest woman I've had the honour to meet," Tom spoke honestly. "I'm really glad that she stood in front of you that night, and that my defeat came at her hands."

Those were probably the truest words he's spoken. Violet's heart soared in pride at hearing this; Tom wasn't one to give compliments so easily after all.

"Who's the bravest woman you've met then?" As much as her heart longed for her parents, she knew bringing them back wasn't possible.

"You," he answered without any hesitation, without any doubt. Violet let out a slight breath at his honest answer. He looked so lovingly at her that it made her heart clench. There was only one question swirling in her mind.

"Do you think we'd ever be able to...you know, you and me,_ us_?" she whispered.

And Tom could read the fear in her eyes. The same fear he'd witnessed multiple times in the past when they used to be enemies. The fear he'd once wanted to control. But this time, there was a difference. This time she was afraid of losing _him_.

"I've never had a family before, only a companion and a reliable friend in the form of Nagini," he spoke as he closed the painful distance separating them.

Violet leaned in his warm touch eagerly as he cupped her face gently, "And I'm not about to lose one now when I've finally found it. I will _never_ be ready to lose you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she snuggled closer in his safe embrace making him smile wide.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Nagini was right, Tom. You're turning into a hopeless romantic day by day." Violet joked. Tom guffawed at her. He muttered something under his breath like 'stupid Nagini, not being able to keep his secret.'

"I need to keep you two apart. Can't trust her anymore, I think," he spoke and Violet let out a booming laugh at his betrayed expressions.

He took in every inch of her beautiful smile, content that he was able to bring at least some happiness to her.

How lucky had he been to have her as his life partner? In their six months of marriage, she'd transformed him into a totally different person. She wasn't the person he'd been led to believe. She'd brought spontaneity, love, laughter and happiness into his dull life, and Tom has never felt the feeling of such belonging. She completed him in a way he didn't think was possible. Life looked better now that he had her.

"I love you," Tom said. He'd wanted to tell her for a while, now unable to keep the words a secret.

Violet looked at him disbelievingly. Did he seriously say that he loved her?

"Are you serious?" she whispered, quite shocked at the turn of events.

"I love you," he said again, punctuating every word. He got a dazzling smile in return.

"I love you too, silly," Violet spoke standing on her tiptoes and kissing him sweetly. Tom relished in the feeling of being close to hers. He nuzzled her face as they broke apart.

"No one's called me silly before, dearest."

"You will have to get used to it then. Are you up to the task, Mr Riddle?" Violet asked teasingly, threading her fingers in his neatly styled hair.

"Indeed, Mrs Riddle."

Luna was right - life really was unpredictable, especially hers.

* * *

_Prompts for Hogwarts Forum:_

_Spring Season Challenge - Days of the year - 22nd April - Write about Lovers having a 'moment'._

_Writing Club Challenge - Angle's Arcade - Vega - (trope) enemies to lovers_

_Writing Club Challenge - __Liza's Lodes: __Place kunzite in your home to remove negativity and provide a protective energy shield. Write about someone protective of another person._

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 10\. [Word] Moonstruck_


End file.
